Chocolat Bonbon Cafe
by Rue9610
Summary: Cafe itu menjadi saksi dimana kisah cinta mereka bermula. Summary apa ini? saya tidak pandai membuat summary *bow


Chocolate Bonbon Café

Cast : Jung Hyukjae, Jung Yunho, Kim –Jung Jaejoong, Lee Donghae

Pair : Haehyuk, Yunjae.

Story Start!

Choco Bonbon Café, adalah sebuah café kecil yang didirikan oleh sepasang suami istri, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong sejak mereka menikah sampai mereka telah dikaruniai seorang namja manis yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku pertama High School.

"Aku pulang!"teriak seorang namja manis memasuki café itu, dia adalah Jung Hyukjae, anak dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Eomma,"Hyukjae memanggil ibunya yang sedang sibuk didapur untuk mengalihkan pandangan ibunya dari kue yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang baby?"tanya Jaejoong menaruh alat penghias kuenya, selain sebuah café kecil juga menerima pesanan kue dan bahkan ada toko roti kecilnya yang ada di dalam café itu juga.

"Ne."Hyukjae mengecup pipi Jaejoong."aku ganti baju dulu ne eomm"ucap Hyukjae menuju ruang ganti segera untuk membantu appanya yang sedang mengantar pesanan dan mengurus kasir.

"Appa."Hyukjae memanggil appanya yang hendak mengantar makanan yang dibuatnya. Ah ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong itu sama-sama seorang _chef_. Tapi Yunho kebanyakan yang membuat makanan, dan Jaejoong mengurus kue-kue dan roti pesanan.

"Ah, kau sudah ganti seragammu?"Yunho menyerahkan nampan berisi pesanan itu pada Hyukjae yang sudah berganti baju khas miliknya itu.

-CHUP

Hyukjae menyempatkan mencium pipi Yunho sebelum keluar dari area dapur untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

"Oh, anyeong Hyukkie, kau semakin cantik ne."goda pelanggan yang baru saja diantarkan pesananya oleh Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja, Oppa… kalau tidak semakin cantik kalian tidak akan datang kan?"sahut Hyukjae tersenyum manis. Kalian perlu tau, setiap Hyukjae membantu kedua orang tuanya dia akan menggunakan pakaian seorang maid yeoja. Dan karena itulah dia menjadi mascot café itu untuk menarik hati para pelanggan, terutama para namja yang tertarik dengan wajah cantik+manis yang dimiliki Hyukjae itu.

Café ini sudahlah tidak seramai dulu, karena tempatnya yang memang terlihat sudah tua, toko rotinya pun hanya para pelanggan lama yang sering memesan tart ataupun lainnya, dan sisanya hanya pengunjung namja yang sering mendatangi café itu demi melihat Hyukjae.

-CLING-

Bel pintu itu berbunyi saat ada yang memasuki café itu.

"Selamat datang di Chocolate bon….bon"sahut Hyukjae ceria, tapi saat sadar siapa yang masuk kedalam café itu suaranya memelan, dan dia segera melesat kedapur.

"Eh? Hyukkie, ada apa? Kenapa pelanggan itu tidak kau layani?"tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Eomma~"rengek Hyukjae karena ternyata eommanya itu tidak sadar siapa yang datang ketempat itu. Jaejoong mengernyit bingung saat melihat anaknya memasang wajah memelas. Dengan heran Jaejoong mengintip dari jendela yang menghubungkan dapur dengan kasir.

"Donghae?"ucapnya bingung, ya orang yang baru datang itu adalah Donghae, sunbae Hyukjae disekolah, dan juga sahabat Hyukjae beberapa waktu lalu saat Hyukjae pertama masuk ke High School, Donghae merupakan ketua ekstrakulikuler dance dan Hyukjae merupakan anggota baru, dan DOnghae sudah sering main kerumah mereka saat hari sabtu untuk berlatih dance bersama. Perlu kalian tau, kalau hari sabtu café ini buka malam.

"Eomma..eottokhe~~"rengek Hyukjae lagi, ya Donghae tidak tau kalau keluarga Hyukjae memiliki café, dan Donghae lebih tidak tau kalau Hyukjae adalah seorang pelayan yang suka bercrossdressing. Apalagi Donghae datang bersama teman-temannya, membuat Hyukjae tidak mungkin datang kesana.

"Appa~ bantu Hyukkie~~~"kali ini Hyukjae merengek pada ayahnya.

"Hh.. kau tidak lihat huh, appa sedang membuat pesanan, dan eommamu sedang membuat kue, sudahlah pergi saja kesana, dia juga sahabatmu kan, dia berhak tau."ucap Yunho melanjutkan membuat masakannya.

"Tapi.. Hyukkie..malu."ucap Hyukjae pelan dengan wajah memerah yang dia sembunyikan dibalik nampan yang ia bawa.

"Malu? Kenapa..eh?"Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap wajah Hyukjae yang bersemu merah, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudahlah, pergi saja kesana, jangan membuat pelanggan menunggu."Yunho mendorong tubuh Hyukjae keluar, dan kemudian dia langsung dipanggil oleh salah seorang teman Donghae.

Dengan langkah gugup Hyukjae mendekati meja itu.

"Ka..kalian..ingin memesan apa.."Tanya Hyukjae gugup, Donghae beserta teman-temannya mengernyit bingung saat mendengar suara gugup itu. hei, apakah dia bukan seorang pelayan professional? Yang gugup ketika menghadapi seorang pelanggan?

Tapi bukan itu yang ada dipikiran Donghae, Donghae menatap lekat wajah itu. sepertinya ia kenal.

Donghae POV

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke café itu?"tawar Kyuhyun saat kami sedang berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah, yah, oh ya, perkenalkan Lee Donghae imnida, tingkat 3 di SM High School. Dan saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan bersama 2 orang temanku, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Kim Jong Woon. Kami memang sering berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan seperti ini, tapi tiba-tiba Siwon mengajak kami untuk makan disebuah café yang tampaknya sebuah café tua, dari luar pun tampak sepi, Chocolate Bonbon café. Itu namanya.

Setelah yang lain setuju kami menyebrang jalan untuk menuju café itu.

-CLING-

Suara bel itu berbunyi saat Kyuhyun membuka pintunya.

"Selamat datang di Chocolate bon….bon"suara pelayan itu mengecil di akhir kalimatnya. Entah kenapa. Dan setelah itu dia melesat ke dapur. Kami saling berpandangan tidak megnerti dengan tingkah pelayan itu. kami berempat saling menatap sebelum mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti dan mencari tempat duduk.

Hei.. kemana pelayan itu? kami ingin memesan, kami lapar.

Tidak lama kemudian dia keluar dari dapur dengan wajah yang ditutupinya dengan nampan yang dibawanya. Yeoja eoh?

"Pelayan!"panggil Kyuhyun, dengan langkah pelan pelayan itu menghampiri meja kami. Ada apa dengannya? Tingkahnya lucu sekali.

"Ka..kalian..ingin memesan apa.."tanyanya gugup, mendengar suaranya membuatku mengernyit, sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu, kudongakkan kepalaku dari buku menu dan seketika mataku membulat melihat wajah pelayan itu.

"Hyuk…kie?"ucapku, itu memang dia, tapi.. dia tampak seperti yeoja, meskipun dia tidak memakai rambut palsu.

"Annyeong haseyo..hyung"ucap Hyukjae menunduk memberi salam. Aku masih terdiam, mencerna ini semua, begitupun teman-temanku.

"Ng… Hyungdeul.. jadi pesan?"tanyanya bingung. Seketika kami semua tersadar dan segera mengucapkan yang kami pesan.

"Baiklah.. Hyungdeul tunggu sebentar ne.."ucapnya imut sebelum pergi kedapur.

"Dia.. Hyukkie kita kan?"tanya Yesung, ya kami berempat memang dekat dengannya. Sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama.

"Tentu hyung.. tapi.. dia imut sekali, maksudku.. dia memang imut, tapi.. dengan pakaian itu.. dia.."ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti saat setetes darah menetes dari hidungnya, dan menyusul Hangeng dan Siwon, entah apa yang mereka bayangkan. Aku menggeleng pelan, sebelum pergi dari tempat itu dan mendatangi Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir, menghitung uang.

"Hyukkie"sapaku. Dia tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ah, Hae Hyung"ucapnya."Ada yang bisa dibantu?"tanyanya, aku menggeleng.

"Kau bekerja disini?"tanyaku.

"Eum.. ini café appa dan eomma"jawabnya tersenyum.

"Eoh? Jinjja? Lalu dimana ahjuma dan Ahjusi?"tanyaku lagi.

"Ada didapur, kkaja"ajaknya lalu masuk kedalam dapur dan aku mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Eomma~ Appa~"panggilnya pada kedua namja yang sedang sibuk dengan masakan dan kue mereka.

"Oh. Donghae-ah"ucap Yunho ahjusi.

"Anyeong haseyo ahjusi, ahjuma"sapaku sopa. Mereka membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau bersama teman-teman mu?"tanya Jaeoong ahjuma.

"ne, ahjuma."jawabku."kalau begitu aku tunggu diluar dulu ne."ucapku sebelum keluar dari dapur.

Tidak lama kemudian Hyukjae keluar membawa pesanan kami, dia menatanya diatas meja.

"Selamat menikmati"ucapnya riang lalu pergi dari tempat kami.

Café ini sebenarnya lumayan bagus, Cuma mungkin karena tempatnya yang sudah terlihat. Kuperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang bermain dengan anak kecil yang datang bersama ibunya membeli sebuah roti.

"Hyung, ayo pulang"ajak Kyuhyun setelah Yesung selesai membayar.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ada perlu dengan Hyukkie"ucapku, dan diangguki dengan mereka semua.

"Oh,? Hae Hyung? Kau tidak pulang?"tanya Hyukjae saat ia hendak membereskan meja yang kami pakai tadi.

"Aniya. Aku ingin pulang bersamamu"jawabku.

"Eh? Ah, baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne, aku masih harus bersih-bersih."ucapnya sebelum melanjutkan membereskannya.

"Ayo hyung"ucapnya menghampiriku yang sedang melihat-lihat lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di dinding café itu.

"Sudah?"tanyaku, dan dia mengangguk, sekarang dia sudah kembali menggunakan seragamnya, ah padahal dia lebih manis kalau pakai seragam maid yang tadi..ah. Hyukkie~

"Ahjuma dan ahjusi tidak pulang?"

"Mereka masih harus membuat kue pesanan untuk besok."jawabnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eomma! Appa! Aku pulang duluan!"teriaknya dengan suara cemprengnya. Aigo, suaranya imut sekali..

"Hati-hati dijalan ne, kalau tidur langsung kunci pintu ne baby~"ucap Jaejoong ahjuma dari dapur.

"Ne eomma. Dan appa! Jangan coba-coba buat adik baru untukku!"teriaknya lagi sebelum keluar dari café dengan wajah sebal.

'Huh? Maksudnya membuat adik baru itu sama dengan membuat kue kah? Atau itu…'jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh Donghae!

"Hyung, kita naik bus tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hyukjae.

"Memangnya kita mau naik apa lagi?"tanyaku balik, dan dia justru menyengir lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitauku kalau kalian punya café?"tanyaku saat kami sudah didalam bus.

"Hyungkan tidak pernah bertanya.."jawabnya polos, benar juga sih. ah, jeongmal baboya Lee Donghae.

"Jja, kita sudah sampai Hyung."ucapnya menarik tanganku untuk turun, rumah kami memang satu kompleks, hanya berbeda 3 blok, jadi pantas saja kalau kami sering bermain bersama.

"Hyung tidak mampir dulu?"tawarnya.

"Aniya, sepertinya kau sudah sangat kelelahan, istirahatlah."tolakku halus sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"aku pamit dulu ne.."aku mengecup keningnya sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkannya di depan pagar rumahnya.

Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Donghae!?

Donghae POV END

Hyukjae POV

"Hyung tidak mampir dulu?"tawarku.

"Aniya, sepertinya kau sudah sangat kelelahan, istirahatlah."tolaknya halus sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"aku pamit dulu ne.."ucapnya lalu mengecup keningku sebentar sebelum meninggalkanku didepan rumahku terpaku.

'apa yang ia lakukan? Donghae hyung mengecup keningku?'

-PLAK-

Aku menampar pipiku sendiri.

"Aw. Appo"ringisku."ini bukan mimpi!"girangku sebelum aku berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan menguncinya lagi.

'Hae Hyung mencium keningku.. uwaaa~~~'

Hari-hariku semakin indah sejak kejadian itu, kami semakin dekat, bahkan Donghae Hyung sering membantu kami di café saat ia sedang luang, atau bahkan setiap hari bisa dikatan waktu luangnya karena setiap hari dia selalu membantu kami meskipun café kami sepi.

"Yo. Hyukkie"sapanya saat aku sedang duduk menunggunya di halte depan sekolah."Sudah lama?"tanyanya.

"aniya"jawabku."Kkaja Hyung"aku menarik tangannya kedalam bus saat bus itu berhenti didepan kami.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju café sambil bercanda.

"Kita harus menutup café ini Yun, tidak ada pilihan lain."suara eomma terdengar dari arah luar, kebetulan café sedang tidak ada pengunjung sekarang.

Aku menghentikan langkahku mendengar kalimat eomma.

"Kau betul boo, semakin lama tempat ini semakin sepi, kalau kita ingin merenovasinya, kita tidak punya dananya, mungkin memang sekaranglah waktunya."balas appa.

Mwo? café ini mau ditutup!? Andwae!

-BRAK-

Aku berlari keluar café dengan membanting pintu, berlari entah kemana, yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah aku ingin sendiri, menjernihkan pikiranku.

'kenapa harus ditutup? Café itu, meskipun sudah tua tapi memiliki banyak kenangan, di tempat itu aku pertama kali membuat kue, di tempat itu aku pertama kali belajar memasak, dan lainnya. Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkannya?

membuang sedikit nafasku, mengusap pipiu yang terkena air mata, setelah berpikir lama, mungkin ini memang keputusan yang baik. Jadi, sekarang aku akan kembali.

"Appa, eomma~ Aku kembali"ucapku dengan suara serak.

"Hyukkie.."eomma muncul dari dapur dengan wajah sedihnya. "mianhe.. tapi memang hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan"ucap eomma sambil memeluk tubuhku.

"Mm.. araseo eomma"sahutku membalas pelukannya dan kembali menangis.

Hari ini hari sabtu, dan tandanya libur sekolah dan café bukanya malam, jadi hari ini aku bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghilangkan kepenatanku.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, aku menuruni tangga untuk mencari kedua orang tuaku.

"eo? Kemana appa dan eomma?"tanyaku bingung, 'mungkin ada acara'pikirku sebelum memakai sepatuku dan pergi tak lupa mengunci pintu.

"_Hei, kalian tau, kita harus ke café itu, ada 3 pangeran yang akan mendatanginya."_ucap seorang yeoja yang tidak sengaja kudengar. 'café mana?'

"_Maksudmu 3 orang pangeran dari SM High School?"_tanya yeoja lain.

'SM High School? Donghae Hyung kah? Lalu ke café mana mereka?'

"_Iya, kalau datang hari ini kita akan dapat life perfomancenya mereka beserta foto bersama untuk 10 pengunjung pertama."_aku mengernyit bingung, benar itu Hae Hyung dan teman-temannya, karena mereka sering tampil untuk mengisi acara-acara sekolah, seperti ulang tahun sekolah atau apapun, entah itu dance performance atau menyanyi.

"_Di café mana itu? aku harus berfoto dengan Siwon oppa"_aku memasang telingak untuk mendengarnya.

"_Chocolate Bonbon Café, yang ada di ujung jalan sana."_jawab temannya, seketika aku membulatkan kedua mataku. Mwo?

Denga cepat aku berlari menuju café, mataku kembali membulat ketika melihat pengunjung yang mengantri didepan café yang belum buka, karena tidak bisa masuk lewat belakang, aku memilih masuk lewat belakang.

"Appa. Eomma"panggil ku pada kedua orang tuaku yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan banyak dessert dan dan lainnya.

"Oh. Hyukkie, kau sudah datang? Padahal seharusnya ini menjadi kejutanmu, baby"ucap eomma mengelus kepalaku.

"Mwo? kejutan apa?"tanyaku bingung.

"Donghae membantu café kita, dia memberikan kita modal untuk meronavi café ini, karena kemarin kau tidak eomma izinkan membantu, jadi kemarin café ini direnovasi, dan Donghae beserta teman-temannya membantu promosi baby. Jadi ganti bajumu dan bersiaplah"ucap eomma. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Donghae hyung membantu kami? Aku tersenyum lebar sebelum berlari keluar dapur, mencari keberadaan Donghae Hyung yang sedang sibuk membantu yang lain mengatur meja dan menyiapkan panggung kecil.

"HAE HYUNG!"teriakku, dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan dapat kulihat wajah terkejutnya karena aku melompat kearahnya.

-BUKH-

Tubuhku jatuh tepat kepelukannya.

"Gomawo Hyung~!"ucapku sambil memeluknya.

"Aigo.. Hyukkie, tadi itu berbahaya, arra?"ucapnya gemas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Hyukkie ganti baju dulu ne Hyung!"ucapku bersemangat lalu pergi keruang ganti karyawan untuk mengganti seragamku.

Hyukjae POV END

Author POV

Hyukjae keluar dengan seragam barunya, aniya, maksudku tetap seragam maid yeoja, tapi dengan warna pink dan telinga kelinci yang terpasang dikepalanya.

"Eomma, haruskah Hyukkie pakai ini?"tanya Hyukjae masuk kedalam dapur, membuat sang eomma dan appa seketika berhenti melakukan pekerjaan mereka karena melihat Hyukjae yang sangat imut itu

"KYEOPTA!"jerit Jaejoong OOC, dia segera mengambil kamera Polaroid yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, yah tentu saja untuk mengabadikan moment-moment seperti ini tentunya.

"Hyukkie, bbuing bbuing~"ucap Jaejoong seperti memperlakukan anak kecil. Hyukjae? Oh tentu saja sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut ia melakukannya. Pipinya ia gembungkan dan ia menempelkan kedua tanganya yang ia kepalkan ia tempelkan dikedua pipinya, ia melakukan bbuing bbuing dengan sangat imutnya.

"Ah, aku mimisan"ucap Yunho segera pergi mengambil tisu, aigo.. sama anak sendiri saja dia seperti itu huh?

"Aigoo.. anak eomma memang paling imut"Jaejoong menciumi pipi Hyukjae."sana bantu Hyungdeul, eomma mau melanjutkan ini dulu ne.."Jaejoong membenarkan telinga kelinci Hyukjae dan mahkota kecil yang dipasangkan miring di rambut Hyukjae yang agak panjang.

"ne eomma~"Hyukjae keluar dari dapur dan segera keluar membantu yang lain.

"Oppa~~"panggil Hyukjae mencoba menggoda ketiga namja yang sedang sibuk itu. ketiga namja itu segera menolehkan kepala mereka kearah Hyukjae. Dan kompak! Nasib mereka seperti Yunho, bahkan Donghae juga!

"Hehehe"hyukjae hanya terkekeh lucu sebelum membantu pekerjaan ketiga namja yang sedang sibuk dengan tisu dihidung mereka.

Café telah dibuka, sesuai dugaan, pengunjung benar-benar membanjiri café mereka, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung ikut membantu sebagai pelayan, mereka berdandan ala butler dengan setelan hitam putih mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka bertiga juga sibuk berfoto dengan para yeoja, dan jangan herannya kalau ternyata Hyukjae lebih laris fotonya dibandingkan dengan ketiga namja lainya.

Akhirnya acara puncak dimulai, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung akan bernyanyi diatas panggung kecil yang mereka buat tadi, dan sekarang pengunjung semakin banyak, bahkan sampai Jaejoong dan Yunho turun tangan karena tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hyukjae mengurus semuanya sendiri.

KDY, sebut saja mereka bertiga seperti itu -_- sudah menyanyikan hampir 6 lagu. Saat ini Cuma ada Donghae diatas panggung semua mata menatapnya.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu untuk seseorang yang amat kucintai, sejak pertama kami bertemu 1 tahun yang lalu."ucap Donghae dari atas panggung. Seketika semua lampu padam, dan saat Donghae mulai bernyanyi, hanya satu lampu yang menyala, lampu yang menyorot tepat pada Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie-ah… would you be my boyfriend?"tanya Donghae melangkah mendekati Hyukjae yang terpaku ditempatnya, terkejut, terlalu terkejut.

"Hyukkie"panggil Donghae menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Hyukjae melihat itu sebentar lalu menunduk malu.

"Ah.. teman-teman.. sepertinya uri Hyukkie malu, bagaimana ini? apakah aku akan ditolak? Dia tega sekali menolak namja setampan diriku ini.."desah Donghae sok dramatisir.

"Terima…terima…terima!"teriakan para pengunjung membuat Hyukjae mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

-GREP-

Donghae yang melihat anggukan Hyukjae langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan memutarkan tubuhnya.

"Gomawo Hyukkie"Ucap Donghae sebelum mencium bibiri Hyukjae cepat dan kening Hyukjae lama.

Semua yang ada disana langsung mengabadikan moment itu, tidak luput Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan polaroidnya, hei dia tidak akan meninggalkan masa pertumbuhan Hyukjae barang 1 kejadian course.

Sejak saat itu mascot Chocolate Bonbon café bukan hanya Hyukjae melainkan KDY juga. Dan café itu menjadi tidak pernah sepi sama sekali.

Ok.

The end.

Thanks! This story special for Nda eon, but, kayaknya jelek gk sih? iya kan? gaje kan? juju raja ya.. jangan boong, meskipun boong demi kebaikan itu tetep dosa loh.

Untuk lagu yang dinyanyiin Donghae untuk Hyukjae itu terserah kalian mau apa. Kan kesukaan tiap orang-orang beda-beda, jadi terserah kalian, mau lagu Happiness juga gpp, a-cha juga gpp :D

Ya udin ya, bye bye…


End file.
